He'll Always be Around
by The Other Troubadour
Summary: Chapter 2 uploaded! Lorelai tells Luke she has feelings for him, after Jason breaks up with her. [LL]
1. 1

TITLE: He'll Always be Around  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: Lorelai finally tells Luke her feelings, because of a break up with Jason.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yeah. I own everything. *sarcasm*  
  
A soft breeze blew Lorelai's hair in front of her face. But she didn't move it. She was too lost in thought to care. She was wandering the streets of Stars Hollow, which were basically deserted. It was after eleven, after all. She just needed to think. And although she did have a perfectly nice house, Rory was home for the weekend. If she had gone home, Rory would instantly know something was wrong and make Lorelai tell her. Lorelai just didn't feel like telling anyone right now. She needed to process everything.  
  
The evening had started off normal. Jason had come to pick her up, and then went to a nice, quiet restaurant. They had been seeing each other for almost eight months now, and Lorelai didn't know what to expect. Jason had told her that he needed to tell her something. Lorelai thought he just might be proposing. Proposing. Something that would make almost any woman deliriously happy. But not Lorelai. Not Jason proposing, anyway.  
  
But it didn't matter what she thought on that subject. Before they ordered, he told her the news that should have broken her heart. He had been having an affair with a woman he met in Chicago. He had been traveling so much, and it had frequently taken him there. Lorelai didn't want to cause a scene, something that rarely happened. She calmly told him that he was disgusting, and walked out.  
  
Something that irked her though. She wasn't upset. Well, she was a little upset, after all, her boyfriend cheated on her. But she wasn't upset about losing Jason. Which she should have been. Jason was a great guy. Smart, intelligent, funny. She guessed that it was just because she didn't feel a connection with him. It happens, right?  
  
She couldn't stop thinking about something else, though. A month or so into their relationship, he had asked her something that she vehemently denied. He asked her if she had feelings for Luke. She had taken him there for breakfast one time, and immediately questioned it.  
  
She laughed softly to herself. It had taken Max much, much longer to ask questions. It was back them she had put all feelings she might have for Luke hidden away. Or, at least, so she thought. If Jason could tell she might have had feelings for Luke, and he had known her for a little over a month, she must not be hiding them that well. And she thought that it was possible that she did have strong feelings for him. Feelings that were not strictly platonic.  
  
But it was crazy, right? To have feelings for Luke. He was *Luke*. Sure, he was nice to her and Rory, when he was nice to no one. And sure, he did things for her that if anyone else even had thought to have asked, he would have laughed in there faces. He was always there for her when she needed something. He was a great guy.  
  
She put the thoughts on hold for a second, while she glanced around. She was standing in front of Luke's. She suddenly had a craving for coffee...and to talk. It was if someone had wanted to, placing her there as if it were meant. She went up to the door. It was closed, since the diner closed on ten most days, but she saw Luke cleaning through the door.  
  
He came over and let her in after she knocked. "What are you doing here?" He asked her, stepping aside to let her in.  
  
"Fate's playing what could be classified as a cruel, joke on me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I've just had a bad night, and need coffee."  
  
"You do know, that the sign on the door means we're not serving anymore tonight, right?"  
  
"Yes, and I promise I'll never come after hours again. I just needed to tonight."  
  
"You'll never keep that promise," He said, but reluctantly turned on the coffee pot.  
  
"Well, it's only because you're such a stud, Luke," She said, jokingly. But after she had said it she wanted to take it back. How embarrassing. But Luke didn't seem to notice her deafing silence that came after the comment...he just thought she was being Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He rolled his eyes. He gave her her coffee and watched her take a sip. "So, you wanna tell me about your bad night? Did you break a nail again?"  
  
"Ha. You're so funny, really. Does Comedy Central know about you?" She said, sarcastically.  
  
"I guess I'll have to send 'em a letter. But really, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Uhm. Sure," Lorelai started, unsure. He had just unintentionally given her the perfect opportunity to tell him what was going on in her head. But she decided she would start off slow, and if she thought that it would be a good thing, telling him that she wanted them to be more then friends, then she would. But there was always going to be the option of not telling him. Not tonight, at least.  
  
She paused before starting again. "Tonight, Jason broke up with me." Luke nodded slowly and staring down at the counter, slightly grinned, Lorelai not noticing.  
  
"He took me to this nice restaurant, and told me he needed to tell me something. He then proceeded to inform me that he has been seeing someone else. In Chicago." She said, and Luke looked up from the counter and directly at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, he's a jerk. You don't deserve that."  
  
She bit her lip. Luke was standing there, comforting her. He had given her coffee. Why not just go for it? But before she could open her mouth again, Luke spoke.  
  
"Me and Nicole broke up too, last night."  
  
Lorelai almost choked on her coffee. She had completely forgotten about Nicole. Who was Lorelai to think that she could just have Luke? Luke wasn't hers...he wasn't waiting for her. She shouldn't have just automatically assumed that it would be all right to tell him how she was feeling and screw up anything he had going.  
  
She sharply inhaled. But they had broken up. If anything did happen between the two of them, at least Lorelai could say she didn't have anything to do with the break up.  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry Luke. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, really. It was just that thing where you know you're not with the right person, and you can't go on that way anymore."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Oh, yeah." She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again.  
  
"Which brings me to something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
Luke raised his eyebrow. "Okay." He said.  
  
"You see, when I was with Max, he asked me a question. And I kind of felt really uncomfortable when he did, and totally denied it. I thought that although it was out of line for him to be asking that, he might be right, in some sort of twisted way. I didn't let him know that, and I pushed it aside. A few months ago, Jason asked me the same question. And what I pushed aside came back. And I'm sad about what happened tonight...really. But not that upset. And I think it's because of the person the question was about.  
  
Luke was staring at her with a confused expression on his face. "What?" He asked, still trying to process what she had said.  
  
She wanted to scream in frustration. Did this mean she would actually have to say it? In the real words, and not some other way that wouldn't be as embarrassing?  
  
"What question?" Luke asked, still confused. She sighed. She guessed so.  
  
She gave a short nervous laugh. "Uhm, never mind. I'll just come out and say it. Okay, the reason why I'm not upset about Jason breaking up with me, is because I realize that I have feelings for someone else."  
  
Luke nodded. "Who?" He asked slowly, wanting to completely understand what she was saying.  
  
She looked down at the counter for a second, and back up at him. "You." She said, clearly.  
  
Luke opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He didn't have an exact expression on his face, so Lorelai couldn't tell if he was happy or not.  
  
"Luke?" She prodded.  
  
"You're telling me that you have feelings for me?" Luke asked, clarifying.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're telling me you basically figured this out more then a year ago?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you want to be with me?"  
  
"Yes, Luke, yes! I wish I knew how to say it in a few more languages because just saying 'yes' is getting a little redundant! Now I told you what I was feeling and I don't really want to be interrogated. Just say it if you don't have feelings for me." She didn't wait for him to answer though. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the diner.  
  
She walked really, really fast. She needed to get away from the diner, because for all she knew Luke now thought she was crazier then he had thought to begin with, and felt nothing but friendly feelings for her. She was such an idiot. How could she have put herself out there, and taken down the walls that she had worked so hard to put up when she was around him?  
  
Someone grabbed her shoulder. She whipped around, and found herself face to face with Luke.  
  
"I really have to get home Luke, so maybe you should go." She told him, in a voice that sounded nothing like hers.  
  
"Lorelai. It was really brave of you to tell me that you had feelings for me."  
  
"Well now I feel better. I'm so brave...maybe I'll go skydiving tomorrow." She said, exasperated, holding back her tears.  
  
"Lorelai, listen. I have feelings for you too. And I know that you freaked out because I didn't say it right away, but I couldn't believe that you had told me first. I've been trying to figure out a way that I could tell you for a really long time."  
  
Lorelai glanced down at the ground. "Oh," She said softly. Luke had feelings for her. Everything was better.  
  
"So, are you okay now?" Luke asked her, grinning.  
  
"Almost..." She said, and being the brave her, she leaned up and kissed him.  
  
He was a little surprised, but none the less happy. If she hadn't he sure as hell would have. He placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as they both deepened the kiss.  
  
When they broke apart, Lorelai smiled. "So." She said.  
  
"So." He answered.  
  
"What do we do now?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we just take things a step at a time, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, that could work. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," She grinned and gave him a peck on the lips before turned and heading home. He watched her go, and she knew it.  
  
She turned around one last time.  
  
"You really are a stud," She called, only half-joking this time. She smiled and inhaled deeply. Everything felt like it was falling into place.  
  
&!*  
  
Lorelai quietly opened the front door. With any luck, Rory would be in her room reading, and Lorelai could sneak up to her room. She hung her coat on the rack by the door, and began to tiptoe to the stairs.  
  
"Hey, mom," Lorelai heard. She quickly turned around.  
  
"Don't do that," Lorelai told her rolling her eyes and coming to sit next to Rory on the couch.  
  
"Sorry. Someone's a little jumpy tonight."  
  
Lorelai smiled and bit her lip. Rory saw this and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Mom? What happened tonight?"  
  
"You know, I knew you were going to be asking that question tonight. But now I have a way better answer."  
  
"Did something happen with Jason? Oh God, are you going to become Mrs. Digger Stiles?"  
  
"Actually, no."  
  
"Okay...still waiting for an answer."  
  
"Well. Tonight, Jason broke up with me. For reasons that I'm not going to get into right now. Because I don't want to think about him at all. I want to think about someone else."  
  
"Still confused here."  
  
"Right, okay, okay. After he broke up with me I went to Lukes. And I kinda of ended up telling him I had feelings for him and then he told me he had feelings for me and now I think we're a couple."  
  
"A couple of what? Mom, are you drunk?" Rory asked, in disbelief.  
  
"Nope. I didn't drink at all tonight, as a matter of fact. It's just I've been thinking about the whole possibility of having feelings for Luke for a while, and after tonight I wanted to do something about it."  
  
"You're crazy. But aw, that's so cute mom. You and Luke are finally together. I think I have to tell Ms. Patty."  
  
"No, no. Don't tell anyone Rory."  
  
"I was just joking about the Ms. Patty thing," Rory told her.  
  
"Okay, but don't tell anyone. I don't even know if Luke wanted me to tell you."  
  
"Is he embarrassed of you?" Rory asked, jokingly. "Because sometimes I don't want to tell people we're related, if it makes him feel better."  
  
"Thanks, hon. And no, he's not embarrassed of me, it's just Luke is very quiet about who he's dating. Hell, I forgot he had been going out with Nicole until he mentioned it."  
  
"You broke him and Nicole up?" Rory asked, her eyes widening.  
  
"No, no. I wouldn't have. Well, I probably would have. But they broke up too. Anyway, I don't know if he wants me to tell anyone because even I know that the minute it gets out people are gonna be freakin' out. I don't really mind it so much, I mean, how much do I want my picture in the Stars Hollow Gazette? But I don't think Luke wants that. At all."  
  
"Okay, so I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Thank you. Now, Mommy is going to watch a re-run of Dr.Phil and talk to the screen telling him that I can work out my own problems, thank you very much."  
  
"Good night, mom." Rory said, rolling eyes.  
  
&!*  
  
The next morning, Lorelai was awake and dressed before her alarm clock even went off. down the stairs to wake up Rory. But when she got downstairs, Rory was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper.  
  
"What are you doing up already?" Lorelai asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"Mom, I get up at 9:00, the latest. I did not inherit the gene which requires almost 13 hours of sleep.  
  
"You ruined my moment. I was going to wake you up all nice."  
  
"I'm sorry. Would you like me to into my room, put the covers over me, and then in five minutes you can come get me?" Rory asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Don't think it didn't cross my mind."  
  
Rory smiled and rolled her eyes. "What are you doing up anyway? I was going to come get you in fifteen minutes, I'm starving."  
  
Lorelai's face showed a mixture of emotions.  
  
"What?" Rory asked, noticing Lorelai's expression.  
  
"Nothing. It's just, I know when you talk about food, you're talking about Luke's. And when you're talking about Luke's, you're talking about Luke. I just got this weird feeling of nervousness and excitement at the same time."  
  
Rory giggled.  
  
"Stop." Lorelai said, her face back to normal.  
  
"What?" Rory asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about.  
  
"You're laughing at me."  
  
"Aw, no I'm not. It's cute, mom." Rory said, still laughing.  
  
"Once you're done mocking your mother, we can go."  
  
Rory stopped. "Okay, I'm done. Let's go."  
  
&!*  
  
They were almost at the diner, when Lorelai began to walk very slowly.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked, as if she was doing nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"You're kinda walking a little slow there."  
  
"Uhm, no I'm not."  
  
"Seriously, there goes a turtle."  
  
"I'm not walking that slowly."  
  
"Aha! You admit you're walking at a pace you would not normally walk at."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Whhhy?" Rory asked, and came to walk beside her.  
  
"Because I'm scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Luke," Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom." Rory said, and looked at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"I mean, how am I supposed to act now? What should I say?" Lorelai pleaded.  
  
"Wow. Alright. Just act as you normally would. Most things aren't different...they shouldn't change."  
  
"It's going to be awkward."  
  
"Yes. Yes it is. But you'll work through it. Now, suck it up soldier. I'm hungry."  
  
"Yes, sir." Lorelai rolled her eyes and went back to walking at a normal pace.  
  
They arrived at Luke's a few minutes later, and Rory and Lorelai sat down at a table. Lorelai kept glancing over to Luke, and quickly looking away.  
  
"Mom, he's going to realize you're doing that."  
  
"Shush. I'm not doing anything. And why is he so calm?"  
  
"Because he's not a freak."  
  
"I remember helping you with the relationships, missy, and I never once called you a freak."  
  
"Thinking hard?" Rory asked her.  
  
"Okay, maybe, twice. Okay, okay, all the time. But mommy is about to have a breakdown so I'd really appreciate it if you left the name calling out until we get home."  
  
"As you wish." Rory said, and they both glanced over towards Luke. He was looking at Lorelai, and as they turned to look at him, he quickly busied himself with telling Caesar the customer sitting at the counters order.  
  
"Looks like Mr. Calm has left the building." Rory said.  
  
"I know," Lorelai said happily.  
  
"Maybe you should go over there."  
  
"I'm going," Lorelai said and she stood up. She stood at the counter and waited for Luke to come out of the kitchen. When he saw her, he looked startled.  
  
"Hey, Lorelai," He said.  
  
"Hi,"  
  
"So,"  
  
"So."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about tonight."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "What's tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Well, nothing really, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. I'll let you mock the fact that I haven't seen three movies in the past 2 years again."  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Lorelai asked playfully.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, okay then." Lorelai said, and laughed. "Do you want to come over my house...around seven?"  
  
"That would be good." Luke said, and grinned.  
  
"Okay. See you tonight." And she smiled back at him, before walking back to Rory.  
  
When she sat down, Rory had a look on her face that told Lorelai she was ready to make fun of her. But the look went away for a second.  
  
"Mom. Did you forget to order the food?"  
  
"Shoot. Okay, let me go order and then when I get back you can start on the comments."  
  
Lorelai began walking back to the counter. "Thanks!" Rory called after her.  
  
&!*  
  
A/N: Alright. That's it for part one. I don't even know where all of those words came from, lol. I usually have such a hard time writing it all. And I know I got them together really fast, but it's just I usually don't and then get bored with it before they actually do get together. Anyway, I'll probably have another part written by tomorrow night? Yeah, I think so. If you liked it so far, or hated it, then leave me a review? Please? Thanks. :- ) 


	2. 2

TITLE: He'll Always be Around  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: Lorelai finally tells Luke her feelings, because of a break up with Jason.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yeah. I own everything. *sarcasm*  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Lorelai and Rory finished their food and headed back home. Rory kept breaking out in random fits of laughter, and Lorelai knew it was because Lorelai couldn't stop smiling. Rory had never seen her mother this happy, and it was amusing.  
  
They were just passing Miss Patty's when Miss Patty came out. She called out Lorelai's name.  
  
"God, she's good." Lorelai mutter under her breath to Rory, before turning to Miss Patty.  
  
"Hey, Patty." Lorelai greeted her.  
  
"Lorelai, dear, I need a favor."  
  
Lorelai was surprised, she was expecting something else. But she pretended like nothing was going on.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Could you maybe give me another picture of you? You took that other one from me, and I just met this really nice guy. He wants a picture first, before he calls you though."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Patty. No, you can't have a picture." She was about to tell her, but then thought the better of it. With that, she turned back around and her and Rory began walking again.  
  
"Hah hah. You know she's going to find out within, let's say, a half hour? That you and Luke and dating." Rory told her mother once they were out of earshot.  
  
"Yes. But for a glorious half hour, I will have kept a secret from Patty. She wasn't the first one to know about it! This is great."  
  
"Mom, you're freaking out a little bit."  
  
"For years that woman knew everything, and it got to the point where I couldn't even buy a box of tissues without her making an announcement."  
  
"You're crazy." Rory said, and shook her head.  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai agreed.  
  
&!*  
  
Later that night, Lorelai was making pizza bagels while Rory was in her room, reading. After a little while of them each relaxing, Rory came out of her room and sat on the couch with Lorelai.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go to Lane's tonight." Rory said after a minute.  
  
"Why?" Lorelai asked, paying more attention to carefully pulling a strand of cheese from the bagel.  
  
"Because Luke's coming over."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Lorelai said, smiled and finally looking up. "Oh, Rory. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything."  
  
"I don't. I've just grown accustomed to going over to Lane's when you have a date, it's a tradition."  
  
"Okay, that's cool with me." Lorelai paused, and then added, "You're not uncomfortable, right?"  
  
Rory smiled and shook her head a little bit. "Actually, I'm not. I usually don't like you dating strange men. But Luke isn't that kind of strange."  
  
"But he is strange?"  
  
"Mom, the man doesn't like chocolate."  
  
"Ah." Lorelai said and nodded.  
  
"So, I'm going to get my stuff and head over there. I'll be back tomorrow morning and you can tell me all about it." Rory said. She kissed her mother and the cheek and went to her room. Lorelai watched her for a minute, and then went back to her bagel.  
  
&!*  
  
Later that night, Lorelai sat on the couch, fidgeting with the items she had placed on the coffee table. The movies she had picked out were stacked one of top of the other, and the remote control next to them. There were various snack items in bowls, which filled the rest of the table. Luke was going to be there any minute. She really liked the feeling that gave her.  
  
Suddenly, she heard three knocks on the front door. She tried not to look too happy, and went to the door. She opened the door.  
  
"Hey," Luke said. "I didn't think you would let me in if I didn't bring food." He said, holding up two Luke's bags.  
"Good thinking," Lorelai laughed.  
  
They walked to the living room. "So, are you going to tell me what movies you picked out?"  
  
"Hello, it needs to be a surprise," Lorelai said.  
  
"Of course," Luke said, as he sat down on the couch. Lorelai went over to the VCR and put the first movie in. After she did, she went to the couch and sat down next to Luke. She grabbed the remote off the table.  
  
"Now, when I was at the movie rental store today, your feelings were thought of, my friend. It's a huge compliment for that, just to inform you. I was ready to get both Charlie's Angels one and two, but I thought to myself, would Luke think it was cool to mimic then the rest of the night? So I put them back on the shelf, and I got "My Best Friends' Wedding" and "Erin Brockovich." Yes, that's right. We are doing a Julia Roberts mini-marathon. We're going to watch "My Best Friends' Wedding first, because I haven't seen that movie in years and I used to want to drive that bread truck. Seriously."  
  
"Okay, start it. I'm going to take out my food, do you want me to get yours?"  
  
"Ooh, yes please." And with that, she started the movie.  
  
&!*  
  
After they had finished their food, they turned their full attention to the movie. At least, Luke did. Lorelai began to stare at Luke.  
  
Without turning his head, he said "Stop doing that. I know we joked about it last time, but it freaks me out."  
  
"Me looking at you freaks you out?" She laughed.  
  
"When you do it like that, yes." He answered, facing her.  
  
"I need to ask you something."  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Do you think this is weird? You know, me and you." She said.  
  
He paused for a minute. "No. Do you?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head. "Nope." And smiled. She slowly tilted her head and kissed him. They both shifted in their seats to face each other better, and Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands went around her waist.  
  
Suddenly, Luke pulled away. "You do know that we're breaking most of your movie rules, right?"  
  
She bit her lip and smiled. "Uh-huh." She put a mock serious face on, and added "Don't tell Rory. She'll get jealous. I won't even let her break the rules."  
  
He laughed. "I promise I won't." And he kissed her again.  
  
&!*  
  
A few hours later, Lorelai was saying good-bye to Luke at the door. They hugged, and Lorelai kissed him.  
  
"Tonight was really good," Lorelai said, and smiled at him, her arms still around his neck.  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"Are you going to ask me out again?" She asked him, jokingly.  
  
He pretended to think it over.  
  
"Hey." She said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to ask you out again," He said, his hands running up and down her back.  
  
"Good. So I'll see you tomorrow." She said.  
  
"Yes you will." He smiled at her and kissed her again, before walking out the door, to his truck. Lorelai watched.  
  
She waved before shutting the door and walking back to the couch. She collapsed happily onto it, and wrapped a blanket around herself. She shut her eyes and began to dream.  
  
&!*  
  
The next morning, Rory came home and saw Lorelai asleep on the couch. She laughed a little to herself before going into the kitchen and making coffee. She knew the smell would wake Lorelai up. Rory went outside and got the paper that had been delivered that morning. When she got back inside, Lorelai was sitting at the table, already drinking coffee.  
  
"Hey mom," Rory said in a teasing tone, opening the paper up. She sat down across from Lorelai.  
  
"Hey, sweets. How was Lane's?"  
  
"Good." Rory said, and turned her attention to the paper.  
  
"Something must be very interesting in there, if you're not asking me about last night."  
  
"Actually, there is. Local diner man and love interest finally get together after years and years."  
  
"You're hilarious. Really."  
  
Rory laughed. "Thank you, thank you."  
  
"When did you think of that one?"  
  
"Lane's, this morning. Anyway, how was your night? And please, give me the edited version."  
  
Lorelai giggled. "Well, he came over and we ate dinner, and then we were watching the movie. It totally felt normal and great, which usually never happens on dates, and I asked him if it was weird for him, and he said no. So we made out the rest of the night."  
  
"That's great, mom. You know, you really have to stop smiling, because whenever I look at you I smile."  
  
"What's wrong with that? We can both be smiling people. Maybe someone will see us and cast us in a Crest Teeth Whitening Strips commercial."  
  
"Maybe." And they continued to smile at one another.  
  
&!*  
  
Rory decided to go back to Yale that afternoon, and Lorelai went to Luke's. So far she and Rory hadn't left the house, so she didn't know how much the news had gotten around. However, the moment she stepped inside, she knew Miss Patty had found out. Everyone knew.  
  
"Lorelai! Congratulations." Kirk said, looking up from his breakfast. He was the first one to see her, and when he said her name, the whole diner turned to look. Half of them started clapping.  
  
"Oh, jeez," She muttered and sat down at a counter stool. Just then Luke came out of the back.  
  
"Hey. I see you've seen our fan club," He said darkly.  
  
"Yeah, well. As long as they don't start making buttons, I guess I don't mind that much."  
  
"But it's not their business. Doesn't this town realize how nosy it is?"  
  
"No, but you sure have pointed them in that direction. Now, can I please have coffee?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and glanced around the diner before getting her a cup.  
  
"What do you want to eat?"  
  
"Eggs, bacon, French toast."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"You ask like this is different then normal."  
  
"Right. I'll be back."  
  
Lorelai sipped her coffee while glancing in the diner. People seemed in a better mood then they normally did. It was crazy.  
  
He brought out her food, and while she ate it, random people came up to her and told her how happy they were. She didn't really know how to respond to it, but she thanked them and gave them a polite smile. Luke tried to hide from them. When she had to go to the Dragonfly, she called him out from the back.  
  
"Are you going to be okay here, without me? I mean, I don't want to come back and find a person food poisoned because they told you they were happy for us."  
  
"I'll be fine." He said, rolling his eyes. She leaned across the counter and kissed him.  
  
"I'll see you later," She said.  
  
&!*  
  
At the Dragonfly, Sookie was all ready to pounce when Lorelai got there.  
  
"Lorelai! Have you heard the rumor that's going around?" Sookie asked, smiling as if she knew something Lorelai didn't.  
  
Lorelai put on a smile. "Probably," She told her.  
  
"That you and Luke had a date last night, and are now officially an item," When Lorelai didn't say something, the smile faltering a little. "You mean, it's true, and I heard about it form Miss Patty?"  
  
Lorelai winced. "Sorry, but I didn't tell anyone."  
  
"I don't know whether to be sad or happy."  
  
"Be happy. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you myself. But it was just a couple days ago I even found out."  
  
Sookie shrugged. "Fine. But I want details." Lorelai came up to her and put her arm around her shoulders. They began to walk around, and Lorelai told Sookie all the details.  
  
"So, then I told him I had feelings for him. But he didn't say anything and I got all depressed, ready to go emo, but he came out and followed me and said he had feelings for me too. And then we kissed,"  
  
"You guys kissed!" Sookie said, giggling.  
  
Lorelai smiled and nodded. "Yup. And then the next day I invited him over to watch movies, and we did."  
  
"You guys are so cute," Sookie said. "Would it be bad of me if I let out a good 'finally!'?"  
  
"Nah. But I think it's good that all of this happened now. I know for sure how I feel, its not like I have feelings of doubt or anything, like I normally do starting out new relationships."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah. That's really good. I don't want to hurt Luke."  
  
"Neither do I. He knows we're friends and I don't want to find anything that shouldn't be there normally in my food." Sookie joked.  
  
&!*  
  
When Lorelai left the Dragonfly, she felt very tired. After talking to numerous workers, she was in need of coffee.  
  
"Luke!" She called as she entered the diner.  
  
"What?" He called, from somewhere in the back.  
  
"I need coffee," She said, sitting down.  
  
"You always need coffee."  
  
"Yeah well. Are you coming out?" She asked, leaning over the counter to see in the back.  
  
"Yup," He said, reappearing. He took a cup and filled it with coffee for her.  
  
"I think tonight this tastes particularly good." She commented, as she took another sip.  
  
"That's good." He said, and she laughed. "Hey, I have an idea."  
  
"What?" She asked him.  
  
"You know how Luke's dating that girl, Lulu?"  
  
"Still?"  
  
"Believe me; I was as shocked as you are. Anyway, he scheduled another reservation thing here tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come by too?"  
  
"As your date?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And there would be flowers and candles?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You hate that stuff."  
  
"Yes, but you don't."  
  
She smiled. "I'll be here."  
  
&!*  
  
An hour and a half later, Lorelai was back at Luke's. She peered in before entering the diner, and saw only two tables still set up. They were on almost opposite ends of the diner, but each table was identical. Both had a flower in the center of it, and fancy plates that you only saw at snooty restaurants were set up. Cloth napkins and fancy silver wear had been brought out also. She laughed to herself. She couldn't help thinking that it was very romantic, even though she knew she would be sharing this evening with Kirk and Lulu, who were already sitting at one of the tables.  
  
"Am I late?" She asked quietly to Luke as she entered the diner. She didn't want to disturb the happy couple.  
  
"Nope. I told you to come a little bit later, so I could get them set up before you came."  
  
"Oh, good idea," She said as she sat down. He sat down across from her.  
  
"So, what's up with you?" He asked.  
  
"Well, not that much. We're gonna buy horses for the inn soon, and I got to look at some of them today. They're really amazing. Oh, oh, and guess what one of the horses names was.Mr. Ed! And I thought, how unoriginal and not clever, but the horse is so pretty, so I think we're going with Mr. Ed as one of them."  
  
He laughed. "You're a little crazy."  
  
"I know. "  
  
She talked more about the inn, and he talked about some idiot customer that had come in that day, until Cesar brought them food.  
  
When they were eating, Lorelai glanced up at Luke. "Tell me something." She said.  
  
"Like what?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. Tell me something that only you could tell me."  
  
He thought for a moment and took a bite of his food. "Did you know that Rachel left because of you?"  
  
A confused looked appeared on Lorelai's face. "What?"  
  
"She saw that I had feelings for you. And that was years ago."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Ha. That's so sweet, Luke." She laughed softly. "We are so dysfunctional. Both Max and Jason saw the same thing."  
  
"I can live with being dysfunctional."  
  
"So can I." She said. They stared at each other for a minute, before hearing Kirk get up from his seat and walk over to a small CD player he set up on the counter.  
  
"How much you wanna bet that's a Wham! CD?" She said.  
  
"I'm really not willing to put any money against it."  
  
Suddenly the diner was filled with soft, romantic music. Kirk held out his hand and Lulu took it. They both began to sway with the music, and although they looked a little weird, Lorelai thought it was cute.  
  
"Lunatics." Luke muttered, watching them. He then turned back to Lorelai, whose eyes were wide and she was nodding. "What? Oh, oh no."  
  
"Yes. We are dancing. Get up." She said, as she stood up herself. She walked around to Luke and pulled him out of his chair. She led him to the area between the two tables, where Kirk and Lulu were already dancing. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist.  
  
"You know this is fun," She said softy, after a minute.  
  
"Uh-huh." He said dryly, rolling his eyes.  
  
She looked at him with an expectant stare.  
  
"Okay, it's not that terrible," He admitted.  
  
"That's what I thought," She said, kissing him.  
  
A/N: Heeey guys. I'm very sorry that this chapter is later then expected. A lot later, as a matter of fact. I just couldn't get into it. But due to testing this week, I only went in this morning, and had the rest of the day to write. Aren't you lucky? Anyway, you know the drill. If you liked it, hated it, etc. leave me a review. Ooh, and whoever nominated me for P&P Awards, thank you! I love being nominated! :-D 


End file.
